A New Life
by Cjjansen95
Summary: The story of Gohan and Videl, finding a new life from one another, and starting one together. Follow them through trial and tribulation as they deal with school, parents, a new enemy, and an unexpected surprise. A/U, No Buu
1. Prelude and Chapter 1

Prelude

Hercule was livid. Never in his life had he ever felt so betrayed. He trusted her, he cared for her, he gave her everything and this was how she repaid him?

He didn't understand, as he thought that he had done everything to prevent this kind of thing from happening. The security systems, the lectures, the books, the rules, even his blasted fear tactic, but it was all for not. His greatest fear had been realized, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He, the great Hercule Satan, world champion, destroyer of Cell had been outsmarted, betrayed, backstabbed, tricked, and dare he say, bamboozled, and he couldn't stand it. He wouldn't stand for it, and he wouldn't allow this blemish on his reputation to stand. He would take care of this problem, no matter what it took.

It would be difficult, to be sure. He doubted she would be willing to let him do what was necessary, she always did advocate for the sanctity of all life. He'd have to have her drugged or hypnotized, because he was sure that he will never be able to convince her to go along with it. He also knew that if he did it in the city, hell, in civilization that his plan would be for naught. This problem wouldn't even compare to if the media found out what he would try to do, what he's planning. He'd be an outcaste. He could see the headline now, "Savior of the World Kills the Defenseless."

He could do it himself, use his own strength, but doing that could hurt her, and as much as the end result would hurt her no matter what, he never like to physically hit her. No, that method was too risky.

His only choice would be to go to the boonies, like some outer, less civilized country. Perhaps the Ox Kingdom? The reclusiveness of its citizens makes it so news doesn't get around as easily or as quickly. He could control the situation there. Yes, yes, that's it! Those hicks probably wouldn't even recognize her, and if he had a servant escort her…

Yes, that's what he'll do. He'll have his butler, Jeffery, escort her to the clinic. The man was under contract to do whatever Hercule deemed necessary for the well-being of his family. Meanwhile, Hercule would distract any fans of his that would recognize her by making a big distraction at the palace. Pleased with himself, Hercule immediately ran downstairs to have his butler start making the arrangements to have the procedure done. He would be excited if not for the context of it. It's not often that he thought of such a brilliant plan on his own.

He practically screamed for his butler as he got downstairs, leaving behind the thing that was causing him so much strife, a little blue stick with a flashing plus on the handle.

Chapter 1

8 Months ago

Videl was enjoying herself, for today was a good day. She was flying over the streets of Satan City. The sun was shining and the glint it gave off of the windows of the skyscrapers was truly a breathtaking sight. She continued her flight through the city, and saw that she was now over the fields of green that was Star Park.

She could almost smell the delightful scents of all the food stands in the park and could hear the soothing sounds of the streams flowing through hills, accompanied by the music from local musicians as they played their tunes along the banks. She saw as a group of children were chasing each other in their little game of tag, and they saw her, their faces lighting up at the sight of their local hero.

Videl gave them a little wave, which they heartedly returned as she took off as fast as she could go leaving the city behind and approaching the immense fields of the country. She smiled as the wind flew through her loose hair. She closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling.

When she opened them, she smiled at the sight before her once again, as directly below her, a little boy with hair darker than hers looked up at her from his little magic cloud, returning the smile. The sight of the young boy could only mean one thing, and, looking to her right, her suspicions were confirmed. A strong young man in an orange and blue gi was flying next to her, and he was giving her that warm smile he always does.

He gave her a wink, before looking ahead and taking off at an impossible speed. She looked back ahead of her, a determined look taking over her smile as she pushed herself to go even faster in order to catch up. She faintly heard the annoyed cries of the young boy as he forced his mounted cloud to keep up, earning a giggle from Videl.

She could feel herself tiring out as a range of mountains started to appear from the horizon, and just as she started to feel herself fall, a warm pair of arms grabbed her and kept her afloat. Videl gazed lovingly at the smiling face of the man who held her as he began to spin them around in the middle of the sky.

It wasn't even another moment before the little boy crashed into the two of them after having jumped off his cloud. He grabbed onto them rubbing his now sore head, before he started laughing happily. The young man couldn't help it and began to laugh alongside the child. Videl just smiled at the two of them and leaned into the man's arms, enjoying the presence of her love, Gohan. She looked up at him one more time before he started lowering his lips towards her.

Videl awoke with a start, her heart beating rapidly. She sat up in her bed looking around, realizing she was still in her room, her big, cold, empty room. She could almost feel it as the memories of her dream fled her mind as she became more and more aware and awake.

She started to rub her head, attempting to recall exactly what she had been dreaming about. She couldn't however as the more she tried the less she remembered. All she could remember was that amazing feeling of freedom, the feeling of having nothing to confine you, nothing to hold you back. She wanted to find a way to save that feeling, as it was something she had yet to experience in the real world.

Videl let out a long yawn and looked at her alarm clock. 5:58, her alarm was set to go off in two minutes. She made her way out of bed, being sure to switch off her alarm and made her way to her bathroom. She turned her shower on and left it to heat up. Looking at herself in the mirror before it began to fog up, she noticed a lack of bags under her eyes, a happy surprise for her because it meant she didn't have to worry about make-up.

She was glad that she had finally been sleeping better, her bad dreams having gone away for the most part. She let out a sigh, wishing she could remember whatever she had dreamed that allowed her to sleep so soundly.

She felt her eyes begin to strain at the mirror, as the steam had started to fog it up. She stepped out of her night shirt, and into the shower. After getting used to the water, she rolled her neck under the stream and started mentally preparing herself for the day when she suddenly remembered. Today was the day! It was her first day on the official investigation of the new vigilantes, The Gold Fighter and Saiyaboy.

Those two had been a pain in her side for a little over two months now. They had first appeared two weeks before school had started, and had since taken almost every opportunity to do her job for her, under the guise of superheroes. However, they didn't start as superhero vigilantes, they had apparently had fought off the robbers in civilian clothes, both with golden hair standing on end, and matching golden auras. It had happened too fast for any of the cameras to catch so they had to rely on eyewitness reports.

The hair and supposed glow was one thing, but the reports about the actual events were what upset her. The two had knocked out each of the criminals with only one hit to each, scared the remaining robbers into fleeing in their truck with a look, and flipped said truck by yelling at it. It wasn't physically possible to do those things.

Then came the kicker. While those amazing feats could have been attributed to tricks and preplanned stunts, there was one thing they did that they couldn't explain. The older one flew. He wasn't just off the ground and moving unnaturally through the air like wired performers, nor was there any propulsion to lift him up, like from some kind of device. No, he simply flew, and that's why Videl wanted to catch them.

Videl had always dreamed of flying and while the jet copter her father bought her for her 16th was a good start, it wasn't truly flying. It was just riding a seat through the air. She wanted to feel the wind through her hair, to see the fields below zoom by, to be able to fly just over the water and glide her hand through it. She wanted to fly for real.

Her father had always told her those kinds of dreams were foolish, that people couldn't just fly, but now with the gold fighter having been seen on multiple locations flying around without any tricks that could be seen, his sidekick Saiyaboy riding a magic cloud next to him, there was a chance that maybe flying wasn't in the realm of impossibilities. Perhaps he could tell her how she could learn to fly herself, her dream could come true. All she needed was to track them down and question this elusive Gold Fighter.

Now that goal was a little bit closer, for after weeks of asking, the chief of police finally gave in and let her in on the investigation to find out their identities. So now it was only a matter of time before she caught him, found out who he was, and arrested him. It didn't really matter if he could tell her how to fly or not, nobody took the law into their own hands in her town, well nobody except her, that is.

She was allowed to though. As of her 16th birthday she was an official deputized junior officer, on call. Videl smiled at herself, feeling proud of her position. That smiled quickly went away, however, as she suddenly felt her nice hot shower turn to a cold icy blast.

She instantly turned off the water, and wrapped herself in her towel already feeling goose bumps crawling up her skin. After drying off and getting dressed, she made her way downstairs. She just through a few toaster pastries in her bag before heading for the door. Before she made it though, she heard her father call out to her.

"Videl! Now Jeffery made us a nice breakfast and you didn't even have the decency eat them?" cried her father.

'So close' she thought. Her hand had been on the knob about to leave too. "I'm sorry Jeffery, I'm just running a little behind today."

"Don't worry about it ma'am. They were only miniature waffles. It's not as if…"

"No Jeffery, you work hard to cook for us and you deserve to watch us enjoy what you worked on!" interrupted Hercule.

"Of course, Sir," responded Jeffery before mumbling, "I do love nothing more than watching you eat microwavable quickmeals" Though Hercule wasn't paying attention, Videl heard him, and couldn't help but laugh a little at their butler's sarcasm.

"Now you see Videl? Even he knows that I'm right. Not being rushed is one thing, but that doesn't excuse you for being rude. Now before you leave, aren't you forgetting something?" Videl sighed at her father's insinuation, and made her way back over and give him his kiss on the cheek, his scraggly beard irritating her face. She used to not mind giving her father a kiss goodbye, but not only did she feel too old for that, she was also mad at her father right now. "Thank you Videl, you may go."

"Thanks Daddy, and goodbye Jeffery" she responded before making her way back to the door.

"Goodbye Miss," was the last thing she heard before closing the door behind her.

She though out her jet copter capsule and began her trip to school. She kept an eye out for any gold and yellow blurs. Having no such luck, she switched on her police scanner. Hearing of no crimes, she switched it back off and finished making her way to school. Landing on the roof, as per usual, Videl recapsulized her jet and headed inside. The halls were mostly empty, and, upon checking her watch, she realized she only had about 4 minutes to get to class. She raced through the halls, passing by few other stragglers, before bursting into her classroom just as the teacher was closing the door.

"Ah Miss Satan, good to see you're on time today, even if only by 15 seconds. Go on take your seat so we may begin," said her history teacher, Mr. Brown. He was a rather short man, with a head of greying wavy brown hair and a thick mustache, which somewhat muffled his voice.

"Yes sir," she responded before walking up the stairs to her seat next to Erasa, who immediately spoke up.

"Hey girl, what's new with you?" asked the friendly blonde girl.

"Not much Erasa, just feeling a little rushed."

"Really? But you're on time today."

"Yeah, there weren't any crimes to stop today"

"Well of course not. Ever since the vigilantes showed up the crime rate has dropped by 87.67 percent!" pointed out Pen, a nerdy boy who sits right in front of her. Videl gave him a light glare for interrupting them, which he responded to by putting his nose into his textbook.

"As I was saying, there weren't any crimes today, but I did have a rushed morning. I had sat in my bed for like twenty minutes trying to remember this weird dream I had," the raven-haired girl said to her friend.

"Oh? Did you remember anything about it? Was it a weird dream like everyone is in a tv show or something?" pondered Erasa

"No, not like that. At least, I don't think so. All I really remember was the feeling of absolute freedom as I flew through the air. I know there was more."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Videl, you're a clever girl."

"Thanks Erasa," thanked Videl. This was going to bug her all day, she just knew it. She resigned herself to just listening to the lecture. She was too preoccupied to really comprehend what Mr. Brown was saying. That is, until the door flew open, interrupting him mid-sentence.

As the source of the interruption made his way into, Videl realized what else had been in her dream, for the person walking into the room reminded her. He reminded her of the last image her dream presented, the image of the man leaning down to kiss her, the very man who walked in.

"Ah, good to see you aren't missing my class again, Mr. Son."

**Hello, and thanks. This is going to be my first real attempt at a story and advice helps. I'd really appreciate any reviews you guys can give. Anyway, I've given/written up this little closer to explain some things that I've either decided on or changed. It will be explaining what's different about this universe, some saiyan biological talk, general information, and a little bit more. I hope this helps, and it'll definitely explain things if I don't reference that I made a change to the story.**

**AU Quick Notes:**

**Goku didn't choose to stay dead, he wasn't allowed to return due to dying in the Otherworld**

**Gohan did slack off, but not so much that he got weaker. He is now slightly stronger than when he fought Cell**

**Vegeta has about caught up to Gohan, they're equally matched at this point**

**The ages are accurate and proportional to each other**

**The power of the characters are more true to what they should be (specifically Goten and Trunks)**

**There will be no Buu**

**Magic is known to exist, it's very prominent in Dragonball, so magic shouldn't be one of the Z gang's well kept secrets.**

**Animal people are there**

**Goten accompanies Gohan to school, kindergarten and sophomore**

**Slightly less than 6 years since cell games**

**Character Info**

**Goku-Stuck in otherworld and not happy about it- Physically age 29**

**Chi-Chi-tired and stays at home- age 35**

**Gohan- High scholar, happy-go-lucky but his saiyan side is present, high intelligence- age 16/17**

**Goten-starting kindergarten, about as strong as Gohan was when he landed on Namek- Age 5**

**Vegeta- Hard at work training to be strongest- Age- 41/43**

**Bulma- Godmother to Sons-Age 41**

**Trunks- Homeschooled by tutors, slightly stronger than Goten- Age 6, almost 7**

**Mr. Satan-Power has gone to his head, strongest regular human in world (including Videl)- Age 45**

**Videl-new to crime fighting, distrusts of father, bit of a freedom complex strong enough- Age- 16**

**Piccolo- Acting Father figure to Son boys, stronger than saiyans, weaker than super saiyans**

**Saiyan Biology**

**10x as large appetite (8x for half)**

**Stops aging at physical peak**

**Strong sense of smell**

**Enhanced sight and hearing (distance only)**

**Gestation time- 7 Months (8 for half)**

**Genes are dominant (meaning all descendants are half-saiyans by passing on the genes that make them a saiyan)**

**Super Saiyan 50x power**

**Super Saiyan 2 2x power**

**Super saiyan 3 4x power**

**Oozaru 10x power**

**Metabolism is equal to appetite, causing drugs and alcohol to burn through very quickly (ex drunk for an hour) **

**Heals at incredible rate, (bones heal in a week) food is used for this**

**Bones and muscle density are 10x that of a human, meaning bullet proof**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Videl_

Videl was getting worried. After this morning, she needed a heavy dose of her normal routine to get her mind back on track and forget about her dream. Unfortunately, it seems like today is the expiration date on her prescription of normalcy. When Gohan walked in the room that morning, she realized what exactly had been in her dream that she had been trying to remember all morning. Now, she wanted nothing more than to forget it as she felt a blush begin to overtake her face.

In embarrassment, she quickly turned her head to the side and looked down, hoping her pig tails would cover her face enough that nobody, specifically Gohan, would see her reaction to him. He took his seat, two away from her, and settled in. Videl had stayed in her position of hiding her blush, waiting for it to pass.

After a moment, when she felt as if it passed, she had dared a peek up at her dark-haired friend. As soon as she did, however, she had felt the blush come back in full swing. As much as she despised to admit it, and as ashamed as she was at herself for acting this way, there was no denying it. She was attracted to Gohan. That, however wasn't why she was worried.

Gohan didn't notice her blushing at him, lucky for her. He hadn't even looked at her yet. Erasa, though, sure as hell noticed. When she had notice how Videl was acting, she had tapped Videl on the shoulder, and they shared a look. Erasa questioned Videl with her ever intrigued green eyes, and Videl had responded with a piercing stare, her intimidating blue eyes warning Erasa to not ask.

Erasa didn't need to though. It didn't take her long to connect the dots about why Videl was blushing so much. A look of excitement and realization grew on the blonde's face. Videl knew that she was in for an interrogation by her best friend late. That was an inevitably awkward and embarrassing conversation she wasn't looking forward to. That too, though, wasn't why she was worried.

No, it was Gohan, himself, that had her worried. There was something off about him today. Normally, he would walk in, apologize to the teacher if he was late, listen to the scolding, and take his seat. He would then greet Erasa, her, and Sharpner, and ask them how they were. After actually listening to their responses, he'd take out his notebook and begin to eagerly, albeit unnecessarily, copy down every word that would leave their instructors' mouths. Today, however, he didn't apologize, he just walked in, four and a half minutes late, and sat down.

He didn't even greet the three of them. All he did was give the three of them one nod. No "Good morning, guys! How have you been?" He hadn't even taken a single note! All he was doing was switching between tapping his pencil so fast that it blurred, and anxiously stare out the window. What was truly off-putting, though was his demeanor.

Normally he was happy-go-lucky. He would enter in the morning and leave in the afternoon with a dumb grin dominating his face. The stupid smile never left his face, as if he had no real troubles in the world, nothing to stress over. She had always been able to count on him having it, it never failed. Seeing it had even managed to cheer her up on the occasion that she was having a bad morning. The only time she ever sees him without it is when she interrogates him about hiding something. Today, though, his signature smile was nowhere to be seen. Instead something dark had taken its place.

Videl tried to place it, and thought back to any other time she had seen him not smiling. His first day came to mind. He had been a nervous wreck that morning, and didn't start to cheer up until after Erasa had invited him to eat lunch with them. That loom wasn't what he carried now. No, his uncomfortable face consisted of his shoulders slightly hunched, his eyebrows raised, a forced half smile, and eyes that never met your own. The look he had today didn't match.

The only other look that came to mind was his nervous look he had when she got up in his face about his secrets. He always leaned back, his eyes wide and darting back and forth, and his lips pursed. She had seen it often and knew it quite well. She had come to see it as the face he had when he lied or made excuses. It didn't match his face today either.

No, today he wore something different. His eyes, which she had yet to meet, were always focused outside the window. His head drooped down like a chastised child. His eyebrows were creased together, scrunching up the skin above his nose, and his mouth was just a flat line. It was a look of anxiety, discomfort, fear, and apprehension. Above all else though, it was unsettling.

Videl could feel that something was wrong. It had already been two classes, and she had yet to even meet his gaze. he just kept staring at his desk and only stopped to stare, longingly, out the window. He clearly did not want to be here, that was for sure. Something was bothering him and it was more important than his schoolwork. For that to be true, especially for Gohan, the resident class nerd, it had to be something big and/or awful, and Videl felt like she had to know what it was.

Now, Videl did not consider herself a compassionate person, quite the opposite actually. She actually prided herself on her ability to distance herself from others. It allowed her to fight without worrying about her opponents. It also helped her to keep others from getting too close and vice versa. It wasn't that she was antisocial, no she just figured that if nobody got close to her, then they couldn't hurt her.

Gohan was an exception though, right? The guy was absolutely harmless, he'd probably never even hurt a fly. He was also her friend, wasn't he? Even if she got up in his face often, he treated her just fine, just like he does to everyone else. No special treatment, good or bad, and that was something she was very grateful for. There was nothing wrong with wanting to know what was bothering one's friend, so nobody should think anything of it. She could show concern for her friend, Gohan, if she wanted to without it being made into a huge ordeal, couldn't she? He was a good person, and deserved to have someone looking out for him. So she decided to ask what was wrong.

Videl waited until the current lesson ended. Most of the students had dosed off, and so the only sound was that of the lesson itself, just the way their instructor liked it. Once he finished the last example and left the room, Videl decided it was time to speak up.

"Gohan..." She couldn't even get a second word out. As if hearing someone address him was the biggest surprise in the world, he suddenly jerked his whole body and stared right at her, the source of his surprise. Erasa, who was enamored in her phone, was startled by Gohan's sudden movements and was quick to chastise him.

"Gohan! Don't do that. You scared me half to death. I almost dropped my phone," she whisper yelled not wanting to disturb the sleeping students, while clutching her precious star phone.

"Sorry Erasa. I didn't mean to scare you," apologized Gohan, before turning back to the window.

"It's fine Gohan," sighed Erasa, before turning her attention towards Videl. "Something seems off about Gohan today, don't you think," she asked Videl, whispering in order to keep Gohan from hearing. Erasa got no answer though. All she got was a shocked stare, though not directed at her.

Videl hadn't moved, or looked away from their dark-haired friend. Erasa waved her hand in front of Videl's face, but it proved ineffective. She seemed entranced by something she saw. Erasa gave up on her friend's odd behavior and went back to her phone.

Videl was in fact entranced by what she saw. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, Videl had finally met the eyes of her friend, and she was less than glad she had. She had already speculated that something was bothering Gohan, something big, but the look his eyes carried was far worse than she thought it would be. His eyes, they weren't just troubled, they were haunted, and it scared her.

The cold haunted look couldn't have come from one thing, no matter how big. Those eyes had seen things, terrible things. Things that had scarred the boy. Things that had troubled him for years, probably.

Videl realized something then. Whatever had Gohan troubled today had made him drop his guard, a guard she didn't even know he had up. Could whatever had caused this guard to be necessary be what he's been hiding from her? Had she been constantly poking an old wound so that when something happened it broke him? She couldn't even imagine what had been so horrifying that a simple look into his eyes could show her all this pain. The very thought of it gave her the chills.

She shivered in her seat, but then a new thought came to her. Was she simply over-thinking all this? They are just eyes after all. They weren't a physical scar, they just helped to show emotion. Could Gohan simply be having an off day? Everyone had them of course, so why couldn't the ever cheerful Gohan have one. He is human after all. No matter how optimistic you are, you have to have something that gets you down. Maybe he couldn't sleep, or maybe he got a really bad grade. He could be having financial trouble, or maybe a pet died. Who knows? Certainly not Videl, but something told her to find out.

'What's bothering you so much, Gohan?'

_Gohan_

Videl didn't know how right she was. Gohan was, in fact, having a very bad day. He'd even go so far as to say that it was the worst day of his life since his father died, and it wasn't even lunch. In truth, today had become one of the worst not two hours after he woke.

_Earlier that morning_

Gohan's eyes snapped open, his sleep having been cut off by the beeping alarm clock on the desk next his bed. He sat up, let out a yawn, stretched out his arms, and shut off the alarm before it awoke his brother. Goten, the afore mentioned brother, was still sleeping soundly in his bed on the other end of the room, the alarm doing nothing to wake aside from making him stir slightly under the covers.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, glad he didn't have to deal with a hungry 5 year old yet. Gohan snuck out of the room and into the bathroom to take his shower. Roughly ten minutes later, the young man emerged from the steam and dressed himself in his ensemble of loose jeans and a black sweatshirt sporting the capsule corps logo. He checked himself in the mirror, and was pleased he looked the part of his scrawny nerd persona.

Gohan left the bathroom and walked to the next room and peeked his head inside. Seeing his mother still asleep, Gohan gently closed her door. It was time for him to start breakfast. He pulled out the now familiar black pots and began the process he had been doing for about two months now.

His mom had always made breakfast before then, but she had been sleeping later than normal and going to bed earlier. Gohan had wanted her to see a doctor about it, but she insisted that it was nothing, that she was just getting older. Gohan didn't believe that, but as always he would listen to what she said. His mother was a grown woman, and could make her own decisions. His worrying about her didn't help anything.

After about twenty minutes, Gohan had just about finished cooking. He heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Mornin Gohan. Breakfast smells yummy," yawned out Goten, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Gohan smiled at the compliment, glad his skills were improving. His abilities may help him in preparing everything in a decent amount of time, but that didn't mean he understood all the different aspects of cooking. To his knowledge, at least, only his mother knew that. He smiled at the thought of what she could do with her unmatched skills, and turned to his little brother.

"Good morning, Goten. Sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah, I had a good dream of me as Saiyaboy saving the city against an evil bubble gum monster. It's name was Buu and it was super strong. He was really fat and loved candy so much, he would turn his victims into different candies, and then eat them to gain their power. He even got me, but I turned back to normal inside him and saved everyone and beat him u from the inside out and then I escaped too and blew him up! It was awesome and then that weird guy with the funny hair came and started..." Goten rambled.

"Wow, Goten. That's quite a story," Gohan said, laughing at the ridiculousness of his brother's dream. A pink monster obsessed with candy? Only a five year old would think that was a good idea for a villain. He let out a chuckle.

"So, Gohan, will we be able to be superheroes this morning before school?"

"I don't know, Goten. We'll have to fly over the city and look for any criminals when we get there to see if anyone needs our help," Gohan explained, as he began to set plates of steaming breakfast in front of his brother.

"O.K. Gohan!," exclaimed Goten, "Yay, food!" Goten wasted no time before digging into his food, disregarding his mom's old rule about waiting for everyone to be seated. Gohan smiled at his brother again before beginning to eat his own serving.

After about ten minutes, his mother joined them. "Good morning, mother," greeted Gohan when his mother entered the room.

"Hiya Mommy!" greeted Goten, his face covered in bits of rice.

"Good morning, boys," greeted Chi-Chi. She took her seat across from Gohan and began to eat the small serving on the plate Gohan prepared for her. "Thank you for making us all breakfast Gohan, you are getting better and better every day. That's a rare trait many girls find really attractive you know."

"Mom, you know that's not at the top of my priorities right now. My studies and taking care of you guys are what's most important," explained Gohan, for what felt like the hundredth time. His mother seemed obsessed with him finding a girl to be with.

"Gohan, yes your studies are important, and I do need your help around here. That doesn't mean that you can't find a nice girl to take care of you as well. A man can only do so, so...sooo," Chi-Chi said as she began to sway her head back in forth, before flat out falling out of her chair.

"MOM!" exclaimed Gohan, jumping out of his seat and running to his fallen mother.

"MOMMY!" shouted Goten, mimicking his brother and racing to his mother.

Gohan cradled his mother's head and listened for her breathing. She had fainted before, but that was always after something traumatic had occurred, or if she heard some really good news. Never had she just fainted mid-sentence like this. "Goten, go get dressed. We're going to go to Bulma's, and get Mom help," commanded Gohan to his frightened little brother. He picked her up, bridal style, and made his way outside. Gohan realized how light his mother had become. How much weight had she lost, recently?

He wasn't even outside for ten seconds before his brother came running out of the house, his shirt on backwards. That didn't matter, they could fix that later. Right now, all that mattered was getting his mother to Bulma. Something was wrong, and she needed help. There was no time to waste.

"Goten, get on my back. We don't have time to take nimbus!" Goten nodded, and hopped on his brother's back. Gohan blasted into the air, not wasting a moment before transforming into the first stage of Super Saiyan.

In a matter of moments, West City came into view, and the Sons landed in large yard of the Capsule Corps Complex. Vegeta, having most likely sensed them coming, was the first to "greet" them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you finally showing your face here again. Clearly, you are too good to spar with me, as you left me waiting for you for hours the last time you were he..."

"Not now Vegeta, where's Bulma?" Goten interjected, too worried about his mother to listen to Vegeta's usual spiel.

"I'm right here what's all the yelling about?" questioned the Bulma, as she made her way through the door, Trunks not far behind.

"Bulma! Thank the kais. My mom needs help, she just randomly fainted this morning. We don't know what caused it, is there anything you can do?" ranted Gohan.

"Slow down, kid. Bring her inside. I'll take a look at her, and see if I can find anything, o.k.?" replied the boys' godmother.

"Yeah, sure Bulma. Thanks."

"No, problem kiddo," she said before turning to Vegeta. "Keep these two occupied for a moment, would you? Gohan and I are going to go see what's wrong." Bulma didn't wait for a response, and made her way back inside. Gohan followed her inside, while Goten stayed back with Vegeta and Trunks, trying to explain to them what had happened.

They reached her biological lab, a metal, uncomfortable looking room completely illuminated by white fluorescent lights, and he set his mother down on the exam table in the center of the room. Gohan finally settled out of his transformed state and began to help Bulma run some tests, and answer any questions she had.

"Alright Gohan, I think we're good for now. Why don't you grab Goten and head off to school. I'd hate to think what your mother will do if she found out I'd let you skip on her account," suggested Bulma.

Gohan didn't agree. He was really scared for his mother. Perhaps he was overreacting, but something was clearly wrong. He was her eldest son, he should be here for her. Besides, he was too worried to focus on school at all, let alone take on his nerdy persona.

However, Bulma had a point. His mother wouldn't want him to miss school on account of her. So he conceded. "Alright Bulma, you're right, but I want you to come and get me if something happens, alright?"

"Sure Gohan, no problem."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Gohan, I promise. Now get to school. You have nothing to worry about I'm sure," assured Bulma. Little did she know how wrong she was.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this took so long. As many of you know, it's hard to jumble college classes with writing. This also means that I don't have a clear update schedule yet. **

**Anyway, thanks those of you who reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me. On that note, one Ace Son, brought to my attention that Goku didn't exactly commit suicide. This is true. I just couldn't think of a better reason that would force Goku to stay dead against his will. If any of you have a better idea, let me know.**

**Thanks,**

**Cjjansen95**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Real quick, minor change to chapter 1 quick notes**

Two Saiyans in Hell

Two men stood in a dark, humid cave, and for them, it was like looking in a mirror. A cracked mirror, mind you but a mirror none the less. The younger man felt that there was something about the man in front of him, something that he couldn't quite place. A distant memory long forgotten. The other allowed a small grin to cross his otherwise grim face. The two just stared at each other, one confused, the other almost happy.

"Wow, you look just like me," the younger man pointed out, his hand scratching the back of his neck. He let out a light-hearted laugh at the situation.

"Well I sure as Hell hope so. I'm glad I was able to pass on my dashing looks, at least," said the older man, smirking at his own vanity.

"Your looks? I didn't think anyone could own a look," said the younger man, now more confused than before.

The older man looked dumbfounded. How dense could someone be? The pride he felt for the younger man began to be put to the test. Surely, he wasn't that dumb, was he? Perhaps he was playing some sort of mind game. Like an attempt to test his opponent. The older man decided to play along.

"Obviously, you can't own a look. I merely meant that I had the look first, and then I gave it to you," explained the older man.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But how? I don't remember ever meeting you before, so how could you give me a look. I know Chi-Chi gave me looks all the time, but I never kept them."

Was this guy for real? The older man was beginning to think that the man in front of him was another side effect of being damned to this place. Surely it had to be, for the man he had seen in is visions couldn't have been as clueless as the man in front of him.

"So, why did I keep a look that you gave me?" continued the younger man. He was really confused right now, not that being confused was unusual for him.

"I…I didn't physically give you my look. You just had it when you were born," explained the exacerbated older man.

"Oh WOW! You were there when I was born? I guess that seals it. You are in fact a saiyan too. I wasn't entirely sure at first," laughed off the younger man.

Slowly, a look a revelation grew on the older man's face. He realized the younger man in front of him didn't recognize him. He had suspected that might have been the case, but he wasn't positive about it. He had to know for sure, though.

"Do you even know who I am?" questioned the older man.

"Uhhhhh, nope. Should I? I know you're a saiyan and all, but I don't remember any of my time before I landed on Earth."

"Kakarot, it isn't that difficult to figure out. A saiyan, who looks like you, who said gave you his looks."

"Oh, you even know my birth name. Are we related or something?" asked the one known as Kakarot.

Gob smacked. That's the only way to describe the older man. How could he not recognize him? How did he not realize who he was? He knew his birth name, so he knew here he came from. That should mean that he should be able to piece together who he is. Perhaps he is a trick, a punishment created by this terrible place. If that was the case, it wouldn't stop until he admitted defeat. He'd learned a long time ago that it was pointless to try and resist the forces of Hell itself.

_Sigh _"Yes, Kakarot. We're related," he conceded.

"Ok, let's see," started Goku. He crossed his arms, looked up and began tapping his chin. "Well, if we're related, and you're not Raditz, and you look identical to me, then that must mean you're my, um…" Kakarot drifted off. The older saiyan was beginning to get fumed. It wasn't that difficult. How hard was it to realize he was his father?

It was then, a smaller voice was heard. "Come now, Bardock. He hasn't seen us in decades. He probably also inherited your brains. It's not too farfetched for him to not realize who you, and by extension me, are," explained a young woman with long spikey black hair, a pair of kind onyx eyes, and thin furry tail. The woman walked towards them.

"Gine, that's preposterous. I am not so dumb as to not realize who my own parents are. He did not get this ignorance from me," the saiyan known as Bardock defended.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kakarot.

"Well I guess he knows now," stated Gine.

_Sigh _"Yes, Kakarot, I am Bardock, your father, and this is my companion Gine, your mother," explained Bardock.

"A companion? Is that all I am to you, Bardock?" chastised Gine. The slightest red tint came to Bardock's cheeks.

"Not in front of my son, Gine."

"As you say, Bardock," said Gine, before turning to her son, "It's very nice to meet you Kakarot."

"Wow, my parents. This is pretty cool. I never thought I would get to meet you guys. I mean I know that you were dead, but I never put it together that I could come down here and meet you," laughed Kakarot, his hand finding its place on the back of his neck.

"Come down? You mean you aren't condemned?" questioned Bardock.

"What? Oh, no. I stay on the Grand Kai's planet. I was just down here to take care of some baddies that were causing trouble. The Grand Kai told me that if I do enough to help him out, I can earn some time back with my family on my home planet. I want to meet my own son. He's almost 6 now, and I want to be there for his birthday. It's the only way, since I can't be brought back again," explained Kakarot.

"Brought back? What do you mean, brought back? Is there a way to go back? Tell me!" demanded Bardock.

"Calm down, Bardock," Gine ordered. "Now Kakarot, please explain. I'm interested about this as well.

"Oh, we just use the dragonballs," said Kakarot, like there was nothing surprising about that.

"Kakarot! That is not the kind of language to be used around your mother," chastised Bardock, an irritated look overpowering his features.

"No, the _dragonballs_, not the dragon's balls. They grant wishes to whoever collects them, even bringing someone back to life. Unfortunately, I died up in Otherworld, so the dragonballs can't bring me back this…" an explosion interrupted him. The three looked over to where it came from. A large ki explosion was expanding in the distance.

"Well, that's my cue. I'll try to visit with you guys again. So long." Kakarot waved goodbye to his parents, and suddenly vanished.

"Well, he sure is an interesting character. He definitely inherited your soft heart. He didn't even challenge me. It makes it even harder to believe that he was the one to finally avenge the saiyan race against Frieza," commented Bardock.

"I think he is about to do it again, why don't we fly over and watch," suggested Gine.

"Watch? Hell no. I have waited decades for the chance to fight Frieza. Now I have that opportunity. I'm not passing this up," Bardock said, defending his pride. In truth, he did just want to watch his son, the Super Saiyan, in action.

"Sure, Bardock, sure," laughed Gine, the two flying towards the rapidly multiplying explosions.

* * *

><p>Gohan<p>

Gohan was staring longingly at the clock. '_Just ten more minutes,' _he thought. He had been stuck in school all day, and still had one more class left. Why had he agreed to go? To make his mom happy? Happiness be damned, his mom was sick and she needed him. Yet here he was, listening to an old woman explain biology to a class of students who just really do not care. Normally he'd be listening intently, taking notes on everything in case he missed something during his childhood. But not today. No, today he wanted to leave more than any other student in the room.

Videl caught on to this, unfortunately. She would definitely be asking him about it later. She always has to know everything about any situation she was in, Gohan has realized. That has made it difficult to stay under the radar here, and it'll mean she will be between him and the exit after class. He could just literally push her out of the way, but that'll put his months of work creating this identity to waste. As hard as it will be, he had to keep his cover. Meaning he'll have to talk with her, meaning it'll be even longer before he gets to his mother, and why isn't the clock moving faster? He looked at it again, seven minutes remaining before the last class.

"Ok, class, that's enough for today. Your homework will be any ten problems you choose from the cellular mitosis chapter. I'll see you next time," finished their teacher for the day. The class almost immediately erupted into chatter.

'_Dang' '_thought Gohan, '_Now I'm going to have to interact with people, they're going to know something's up.'_

"Gohan," started Videl. _'Here we go'_

"Yes, Videl," he answered harshly.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm here if you want to talk. Something is clearly wrong, and it's bothering you a lot. If you need anything let me know," Videl offered.

Gohan was dumbfounded. He was honestly shocked Videl offered her help on a matter she knew nothing about. She didn't impose like usual, or act like he didn't exist, like she does to Gohan, or act mad at the Gold Fighter. Maybe she was actually a good person. If he was being honest, he had written Videl off as just like her father. She was arrogant and close-minded. She believed every word that came out of her father's mouth.

Yet here she was, telling him that if he needed anything to ask her. He didn't think she truly had anything that he would need, but it is the thought that counts.

"That's ok Videl. It's just that my family needs me right now and every second that I'm here is one more that something could go wrong."

"Well, I'll help you out right there. If it is truly that important, then sneak out. I'll cover for you next hour," suggested Videl.

"Wow, thanks Videl. That'd be great, I'll owe you one," thanked Gohan. He threw all of his stuff into his bag and headed for the door, Videl beside him. As he gripped the handle, he said, "Thanks, Videl. Really, thanks."

"No problem Gohan, what are friends for?" Gohan gave her the only smile he had all day, and raced out the door.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Gohan picked up speed, fazing through the halls and out the building. He turned a corner and raced down the street, heading for the elementary school two blocks down. He slowed down as he approached he windows to the school, in case anyone was looking. He calmly walked up to the doors and pressed the intercom alert, waiting for the receptionist to start talking.

"Hello, welcome to Rising Star elementary. How can I help you?" spoke the receptionist.

"Uh, hi. My name is Son Gohan, I'm here to pick up my little brother. We have a family emergency," he explained.

"Ok, one minute please." A couple moments later a tone sounded, signaling the door being unlocked. Gohan walked through the doors and walked to the front desk. "Ok, Mr. Gohan, your brother is in room 12B. I just need to see your id, then you can sign Goten out and go get him from class," she explained.

"Thank you, ma'am." He followed her instructions and made his way to his brother's classroom. He followed Goten's energy and found his room. He knocked almost franticly on the door, waiting for the teacher to answer. Instead a girl who didn't even reach his waist opened the door, the teacher not far behind her.

"Kira, you know you aren't supposed to answer the door. Hello Gohan, here to pick up Goten?" asked Goten's teacher, a somewhat shorter woman with light brown hair and a set of kind blue eyes. The girl, Kira, went back to her seat.

"Hello Mrs. Jansen. Yeah, our mom needs us right now," answered Gohan.

"Oh? Did something happen?" asked Mrs. Jansen.

"Um, yeah. My mom is sick, and she needs us right now. My Dad's gone and she's relying on me. We don't know what's wrong, and I'm really worried." He didn't know why he was telling her this. She just seemed easy to talk to.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I know what that's like. My own mother got sick when I was pretty young. She passed away not long before my son was born. It makes me sad they never got to meet. I hope everything works out. Goten should be finished getting packed about now."

"Thanks, and I'm sure my mom isn't going anywhere anytime soon. She'd sacrifice the whole world before giving up her chance at meeting her grandchild," joked Gohan. Mrs. Jansen laughed at that, a weak smile gracing her face. Goten then made his way to them.

"I'm all ready to go Gohan!" said Goten, excited to be leaving early.

"Ok, come on Goten. We've got to get a move on. Goodbye Mrs. Jansen."

"Bye Mrs. Jansen."

"Goodbye boys. Good luck," Mrs. Jansen said before closing the door behind her.

The two son boys walked as quickly as they could through the building. They said their farewells to the receptionist, and walked out the door. The two walked up the street to their usual blind spot, a large oak tree near the track. Goten jumped into the tree and retrieved nimbus from its hiding spot. Gohan fazed into the sky, and the two took off out of the city.

They had almost made it past the city lines when the city's reputation made itself known. The duo stopped at the sound of an explosion echoing across the city. The two shared a look, and forced themselves to turn around and make their way towards the source of the explosion.

Stopping directly over an electronics store, a large smoking hole was seen where a wall once stood. A black pickup truck was parked right in front of it, several men dressed in red bandannas were loading expensive tech onto the truck. Gohan could hear the police on their way, but they wouldn't be enough. A few RPGs, this particular gangs signature weapon, were protruding from the passenger window of the truck.

The two brothers let out a groan, and hit the buttons on their identical wristwatches. Goten became incased in a black body suit, saiyan boots and gloves, a green tunic, red cape, and orange helmet. _'It looks neat on a kid. Glad it's not mine though' _Gohan mused. His own suit consisted of a white and gold demon style gi, one shoulder padded saiyan armor, colored white and gold, with saiyan boots and gloves to top it off. He turned super to complete the disguise, and the two descended on the crime.

Goten landed first and held his arm out. "Stop right there evil doers. Don't you know it's wrong to take things that don't belong to you? Since you don't, I, the great Saiyaboy, am going to stop you. You have one chance to give up, before I unleash my power on you. You should count yourselves lucky that I'm the one who'll stop you, because if it was my big brother, the Gold Fighter, he would beat you up really really bad, because we are having a bad day and you are keeping us from helping our…"

"That's enough Saiyaboy," interrupted the Gold Fighter. He glared at the stunned robbers. "Look, as my brother said, I am in a bad mood. I'm not sure how much I can hold back against you right now. So I am only going to ask once before I literally break you. So, what's it going to be?"

The criminals all looked at one another, and discussed their plans. They turned back to them, but before they could even respond to the demand, they felt their truck drop a couple inches, the tries all hissing as they lost all their air. They looked to the front of the truck and saw the Gold Fighter holding four fistfuls of tire in his hands. They all scrambled for their RPGs, but were stopped by Saiyaboy firing a blast into the cab, destroying all of them. The robbers scattered, dropping their pistols and tried to make a run for it.

"Oh, I hate it when they try to run," whined Saiyaboy. The two super powered beings then vanished from sight, moving to intercept and knock out all the criminals before they got too far. By the time the police arrived, all the gangsters were tied up to the shopping cart slots, unconscious, and sporting a red mark on their necks.

The dynamic duo returned to the sky, frustrated at their rotten luck. The whole day was crime free, but they couldn't just have a whole day could they? Oh well, they are still on their war earlier than normal. The two deactivated their costumes and picked up some speed to get to west city. They watched as the city rolled beneath them, the skyscrapers and towers turning to suburbs and farms, which in turn turned to fields and hills. The green and brown blurs beneath them eventually started to turn back to farms, suburbs, towers, and skyscrapers, until they stopped above capsule corps, dropping into the backyard. The turned to the door and were greeted with a shriek.

"What are you two doing home?" they heard, and for the first time ever, the two boys were relieved to see a cast iron frying pan heading for their faces.

**Hey, so as you saw I changed the reason Goku stayed dead. I was suggested by many to make the killing of a kai to be a reason, but if you noticed, King Kai also wasn't revived by the dragonballs, so my reasoning kinda works.**

** I also incorporated the new origin story of Goku from Dragonball Minus.**

**I wanted to thank all those who are supporting my story. It means a lot to me. **

**Thanks, and please review. They encourage me to update faster.**


End file.
